Under the new program guidelines of the cancer education program, a student assistant-ship program will be conducted each summer to provide short research experiences for medical students enrolled in the UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School and for minority high school students. This institution has had extensive experience with these two groups of students in mounting summer research programs. Each student will be assigned to a faculty sponsor whose cancer research program has extramural funding. A subcommittee of the Cancer Education Committee will identify appropriate preceptors, recruit appropriate students, monitor their progress, collect and review written reports of accomplishments prepared by the students and evaluations prepared by the preceptors, and organize a colloquium for the presentation of reports to other students and faculty.